Multicolor printers using electrostatographic processes are known. However, most are large floor-standing units that are complex and quite expensive due to their feature-rich design. That is, they do not provide to the end user the benefits of what is colloquially known as a desktop or "personal" printer. Such a printer has been envisioned as a very small, lightweight unit that is reliable, inexpensive, compact, simple to operate, easy to equip with toner and other consumables, and which produces little waste.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small, inexpensive four-color printer that is nonetheless capable of producing several good quality color copies per minute. End users of such a printer would benefit from a desktop sized, easy-to-use printer that reliably produces quality color copies at a low cost.